Their Love was Dark, and It Came Back
by DorkyCorky23
Summary: Kind of a what if story of Their Dark Love, an alternate universe to where Klaus and Elena never broke up and Hayden was never born. Klaus and Elena are happy and carefree in this story brief appearance by Mason, Kol and Elijah.
1. Blood on your face

**This story is just for fun its sorta a what if story. Like what if Hayden never existed this might be the turn out. Elena and Klaus are happy together and it is an alternate universe where Hayden never exists and Elena and Klaus never broke up. There shouldn't be more than three chapters to this story. **

* * *

Elena ran up the stairs being chased by a shirtless Klaus since it gotten ruined at their latest victims house. "You look hot with blood on you." Elena said when he caught her and pinned her to the wall. "Well thank you love, I'll have to remember to hit the femoral artery again next time." "You know you got some blood on your face." Klaus said leaned in so close they were almost nose to nose.

"Where at?" Elena asked bringing her hand up to her face to get it. "Right here." Klaus said engulfing her lips. "Klaus!" "Ah come on Elena, I know I'm a hell of a kisser, but damn can't you at least wait until we get to the bedroom?" "I was referring to the fact you just tricked me. And no, I can't wait." Elena said taking a kiss from him like he did her.

"Well there's no one here to stop us so come on!" Klaus said pulling her with him by the hand. "Oh, I plan to." She said walking in the room. "And you will trust me." Klaus said taking off his pants and boxers. "Now let's get you out of that dress. Wait you did get blood on you it was on the very top of your dress." "Who cares I'm sure you'll buy me a new one, now lay back!" Elena said taking her bra and panties off herself since Klaus was taking too long. Instead of laying back Klaus pulled Elena to him and layed her down.

"Elena tell me what you want me to do to you." "I want you to fuck me." Klaus knew when she said that it meant keep going until my legs are like jello. Klaus gave her a light simple kiss "That's the last thing that will be gentle tonight." He whispered directly above her then positioned himself to enter her. Elena moaned as Klaus slammed into her. "Oh fuck Klaus!" Elena screamed as he did it again, but Klaus moaned with Elena this tim. "Yes, right there! Oh God that's the spot Klaus harder please! Elena screamed gripping the sheets as if she would disappear if she let go.

Klaus knew he was at his release with Elena shouting and throwing her head back the way she was. "Fuck!" They both shouted as they both reached their climax. "Did I do you justice?" Klaus asked Elena. "You went way beyond justice." Elena said leaning over to kiss him. "Round two already?" Klaus asked surprised at how frisky Elena was being. "No I just wanted a kiss." She said and layed her head on his chest. "Klaus?" "Yeah?" "I want my knife back." Klaus smiled like the day she did her first kill. "You want to start killing with me again?"

"Yes, unless your scared I might be better at it than you." "I've been doing it for three years Elena I'm sure I'm much better than you at killing than you." "If that's what you think." Elena gave him a kiss on the cheek then went into her closet to change into her nighty not without grabbing onto the bed post to steady herself since her legs weren't were like jello just how she wanted though. "You look so sexy in that Elena, I think your just teasing me." "Oh Klaus it's only a piece of clothing designed to sleep in, no teasing involved." Elena said getting under the sheets and closed her eyes after saying "I love Klaus good night." "I love you too Elena."

Elena woke up before Klaus the next morning, she was sore like normal when they had sex like that. She saw Klaus was still sleeping so she got up quietly and went to get dressed in short blue jean shorts with Klaus' favorite green tight tank top that says I will not be naughty. She then went downstairs for breakfast. Mason's eyes bugged out when Elena walked in the room. "That's an interesting choice of... wow just wow." He said not able to finish his sentence. "Oh Mason you should be use to me wearing revealing clothing by now." Elena said walking towards the kitchen to make some breakfast.

She started with bacon and had Mason cook scrambled eggs. "Ah, shit!" Elena shout jumping back as the grease popped up and hit her in the chest. "You ok?" "Yeah the grease popped me that's all." "You take the eggs and let me cook the bacon then." "No I'm ok, you just keep going with those eggs. "Well your bacon is about to burn with you talking to me." Mason said noticing the bacon starting to turn black.

"Damn it!" Elena said tossing out the bacon and going over to the fridge for more. "I don't see anymore." Elena said checking all through the fridge even the bottom draws and shelves causing her to bend over which she knew Mason would stare even if she didn't want that. "Guess we're stuck with eggs." "I'm going to go wake Klaus up and I'll be back." Elena walked in her room to see the bed empty and Klaus wasn't anywhere in view. "Klaus? Where are you?" She called out entering the room. "If you would have come all the way in the room you would have seen I was getting dressed." "And I missed it." Elena said sad.

"I missed you getting dressed, but you were apparently thinking of me since you chose that shirt." "I thought you might like it. I need you downstairs, Mason and I made breakfast. Well Mason did he made me burn the bacon by talking to him."

"I thought I was going to have to come get you two." Mason said giving them a plate so they could put their almost cold eggs on it. "That's not necessary, now lets eat." Elena said. "I have good news Mason. Elena asked to start killing with me again, what do you think?" "I think as long as you don't stab a main artery then it will be just like old times." Elena giggled remembering Klaus being covered in blood.

"What's funny love?" "Nothing, I just remembered last night." Klaus knew she didn't mean the killing it was more along the line of when all their clothes were on the floor was what she was remembering she just would say in front of Mason. "Ok! I think I'm going to go do anything else but be here." Mason said feeling as if e was intruding on a private moment.

"Look what you did Elena, thinking dirty ran Mason off." "Your point?" Elena asked. "Elena we just ate, at least let our food settle." She poked her bottom lip out and took it to the kitchen where Mason was doing the dishes. "Have you seen Kol or Elijah?" She asked. "Yeah they had to go get all new seat cover for the back of the SUV after last nights blood spill in the back seat" Elena still couldn't hold her giggle in, "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Elena walked upstairs to busy herself until her food settled like Klaus wanted. She went straight to making up the bed even if she knew it would probably end up all messy again with in the next thirty minutes. When Elena was bent over to smooth the sheet out she heard someone clear their throat, making her stand up straight quickly. "I thought we were going to end up there again soon so why make it up?" "Busy myself until you come to your senses and have your way with me."

Klaus smirked and closed the door and locked it. "Klaus I thought you wanted to wait." "Waiting gets you nowhere." Klaus said pushing Elena backwards onto the bed. "I'm glad I didn't finish the bed or we would have a comforter to go through." Elena said through a giggle as Klaus kissed her neck. "I wouldn't care, as long as I could get these shorts and this very inaccurate shirt, because you have been very naughty by seducing me."

"I did not! I was only making up the bed, you seduced me." Elena said stopping Klaus. "I'll make a deal who ver gets the other naked first is the one who seduced the other." Elena's shorts were already off so Klaus had the advantage. All Elena got off was his shirt and pants halfway down by the time Klaus had all her clothing gone except her bra which he was going for next.

"I won, you seduced me. What do I get?" "Me!" Elena said rolling on top of him and pulling the sheet over them. Elena kissed random spots on his chest then moving up to kiss his lips. Then went back to his chest lightly biting his nipple. Klaus groaned when she did that making him place his hands on her and start to roam her body making Elena moan herself. "Klaus if you want me to take care of you then you've got to take your hands back." Elena said moving out of his grip and taking his member in her mouth.

"Fuck Elena! Ah God!" Klaus moaned as Elena's head bobbed back and forth. Once she made a mmm sound making a vibration feeling go through him. "Elena." He moaned as his hands ran through her hair. "You like that?" Elena asked as she came up to lie next to him. "Oh I love it." "Well you'll get more tonight, for now lets get up and go downstairs.

* * *

**Theres your first what if chapter second should be posted when The Mikaelson's Halloween Party is updated again. **


	2. The Men's Bathroom

Klaus and Elena were walking downstairs laughing at some dirty joke Klaus had made about Elena. "Klaus stop talking like that we're around other people now." "Ok, I'll think it." "It doesn't matter Elena, I'm sure we've heard worse come from your bedroom." Elijah said.

Elena's cheeks heated up now that she knew Elijah, Kol and Mason had heard all the noisy that she and Klaus make during sex. "Ah, don't be embarrassed love what we do is worth letting them hear." Klaus said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Klaus as much as I love your playful side can it go away and bring out the serious Klaus that was determined to get me here that night at the club." Elena said not wanting the three other men in the room to know anymore about her sex life than what they've heard. "Only if you come with me tonight." "You want me at the club? I thought that was business and only business when you go there." "I can take one night off for fun with you."

"Ok, but I need to shower then get dressed." "Can I come?" Klaus whispered in her ear. "No! Now stop being dirty and get dressed yourself!" Elena said running back upstairs. "So we don't get to hear any shower sex today?" Kol asked. Klaus glared at him, "what, the shower is my favorite. Little tip for you though I would try cleaning out Elena's dirty mouth next time you're in there. She never holds back, we can hear her in every room of the house even with the ear plugs Elijah bought for us."

"Kol if you value your life I would stop talking right now." Klaus said with clenched fist and jaw. "Ah, come on Nikky boy you know I'm just kidding." "Well go kid about something that I won't think about killing you over."

"I need to go get dressed for tonight so this conversation over." Klaus said walking to his and Elena's room. He got a surprise though when he opened the bathroom door, There stood a topless Elena about to put on her bra. "Klaus! I know you like seeing me naked but right now I need to be clothed unless you are going to let half of Miami see Klaus Mikaelson's girlfriend naked." "That's not happening Elena because I will kill that half of Miami before they could get a second glance."

Elena smiled at how protective Klaus was then kissed him. "You know you said I would get more of what happened earlier." Klaus said holding her bra so she couldn't put it on. "Yes, I did say that. And you can have it after we get back tonight." Klaus nodded and allowed her to put her bra on then put on her new pink with white trim dress that of coarse Klaus replaced for the one that got blood on it.

"How do I look?" "Beautiful as always." "You know Klaus I'm starting to think that you have some sort of tape recorder programmed in your brain to say that every time I ask how I look." "Or maybe I just think you are beautiful." He said changing into a pair of blue jeans and red tee-shirt. "Now how do I look?" "You look like you do every time you go out business like, but layed back casual as if don't underestimate me 'cause I will kill you." "Yep, that pretty much sums me up." Klaus said tieing his shoes. When Elena had her heels on Klaus led her down the stairs. "Ready to go?" Elijah asked. "Yes we are!" Elena said excited.

It was a short and quick ride to the club so there wasn't much talking between the three Klaus, Elena and Elijah. When they walked in the club Klaus leaned into Elena from behind and shouted over the music "What would you like to do love?" "You!" She shouted back causing Elijah to chuckle since he heard it. "I'll be in the booth." He said and walked off leaving his overly sex driven brother with his equally sex driven girlfriend to do who knows what.

"I'd like to do you to, but we're in the middle of a club." Elena gave him a look that he knew meant she was thinking. "Elena whatever it is that your pretty little mind of yours is thinking of, forget it!" Elena poked out her bottom lip. Klaus always gave in to her pouty lip.

"Fine! Just make it quick I want what you promised me when get back home." "Well that's up to you if its quick." Elena said pulling him towards the bathroom. "Which one men's or women's" Klaus asked. "You choose." Klaus nodded and pulled her in the men's bathroom. "Now what?" "Come in here with me." Elena said standing in the handicap stall. "And what do you expect to do in here?"

"I expect to finish off what we started." "Elena I can make you scream pretty loud, they might think I'm killing you." "Someone is being very cocky." Klaus smiled. "You really want me to get cocky?" "So cocky it's painful." "Raise your dress." Klaus said unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. "Crotchless panties Elena? Did you plan this?" "Maybe, now- Elena gasped since Klaus gave her no warning plus she was talking.

"Klaus! Oh fuck!" Elena moaned as Klaus continued to have his way with her. "Shit Elena!" Klaus shouted throwing his head back. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist as Klaus propped her up against the wall of the stall. "Ah! Yes Klaus!" Elena shout with her hands running through his hair.

"I think you should loose your dress Elena." "Klaus we're having sex in the mens restroom I'm not taking off my dress." Klaus smirked and started making a necklace of kisses along her neck and chest and went all the way down until he was met with the valley of her breast. "Klaus that isn't going to work." "This scratch you just put on my back tells me otherwise." Klaus said with a chuckle.

"Well at least I could do it with your shirt still on now put that thing away and zip up!" "Thing? You sure did enjoy how I used this thing morning and a few minutes ago." "Just zip up and let's go find Elijah, that is if he hasn't left us yet." Elena said opening the stall door.

* * *

**Sorry for taking forever to update but I've been busy with prom and getting my graduation info ready for May I totally forgot about this story. So sorry again for the wait. **


	3. Ronny

"I'll meet you outside I need to straighten my dress and fix my hair." Elena said as Klaus zipped up like she told him to. "Don't be long." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I won't." Elena said slipping her panties into Klaus' hand, he raised his eyebrows. "Something to remind you that I'm worth waiting on." Elena said and began to fix her dress as Klaus went back to the booth. "You've always been worth waiting on Elena."

A man walked in the restroom while Elena was pulling her hair back in a pony tail. "Aren't you in the wrong room?" The man asked. "Yeah I was just leaving." "Wait, aren't you Klaus Mikaelson's girl?" "Why?" "No reason just thought you looked familiar." The man lied as he took out a syringe and jammed it into Elena's neck. She gasped and said "what the hell" as her voice slurred and fell backwards.

"Now how about we go on a little trip." The man said lifting Elena up and leaving out the back door of the club.

Klaus was in the booth waiting patiently on Elena. Five minutes went by and his patients was thinning even if Elena was worth the wait, he hated to wait. "Klaus where is Elena?" Elijah asked walking up to him. "She said she was straightening up in the bathroom." "Well I was just in the men's room and I found this on the ground. It looked like Elena's so I picked it up and saw that on the inside was her i.d."

"Where the fuck did she go?" Klaus said snatching the clutch from his brother. "I don't know, but she had to be taken out the back since we didn't see whoever has her go by." "Elijah just find out where the fuck she is! All I want right now is the woman I love back."

Elijah stopped in his tracks at hearing his brother finally say he loved Elena even if he knew already. "You said it Klaus! You finally said it where people can hear." "Said what, he asked not realizing he had said it out loud. "Just find her while I call Kol and Mason for help."

As Elijah searched the backdoor area and men's room Klaus saw he had a missed call and a voice-mail so he listen to it and instantly became angry.

**Voice-mail:**"_Hello Klaus, I'm sure you've realized you're missing something by now, I told you I would get revenge on you for killing my brother, but before I do how about I let you talk to her one last time." "Klaus please I'm scared!" Elena sobbed as the man ran his hand along her neck traveling down to her breast. Then the message ended._

Klaus was ready to tear the entire club apart to start searching for Elena now, but unless he wanted to pay for all the destruction he would make he should get home. "Come on Klaus, we need to go before you do something stupid." Mason said pulling him out the booth. "No! We have to find Elena!" "Elijah and Kol are looking right now, but I was told to take you home, so come with me while they look for her." Klaus got up and followed Mason out the club not paying any attention to the women throwing themselves at him since they didn't see Elena.

"Have some whiskey boss. I think you need something strong." Klaus agreed with Mason and started drinking his whiskey while thinking of Elena, she had nothing to do with Ronny and Peter. If I only let Peter live to get the last thousand dollars he owed me and Elena would be safe and sound at home right now. Klaus thought. Then his phone began to ring, he saw it was Unknown so that meant it was Ronny.

"_Ronny?" "You know Klaus for months I thought about just giving up and letting Peter's death go, but now that I've seen what you've been hiding away from everyone I'm glad I took my vengeance." Ronny said sliding Elena's bra off as she sobbed for Klaus. _

"_Feel that Klaus? That pain in your chest tightening around your heart, the feeling of wishing you were here to save her, but you aren't. That's how I felt when I found out about Peter. Now before this conversation is over hear how bad Elena wishes you were here to save her." Elena screamed as Ronny smacked her when she wouldn't stop crying so all Klaus heard was "please Klaus." _

"_Let her go Ronny this is between you and me! Not Elena." Klaus shouted but Ronny ended the call. _"Damn it!" Klaus shouted punching the wall. "Klaus calm down! Mason said at the sound of Klaus' fist going through the wall.

* * *

Elena was crying hard now that Ronny had her tied up and completely naked. "Please, please don't! I've never done anything to you why me?" "Pure revenge, my brother didn't deserve to die either but that happened so now I'm going to hurt Klaus like he hurt me."

All Elena could do was hope Klaus would find her soon. "No how about I show you how a real man shows a woman pleasure." "Klaus is more of a man than you will ever be!" Elena said trying to kick Ronny away, but it only made him more angry. "You want to be stupid Elena then I will tie you up to the bed." Ronny said getting more tape out.

Ronny wrapped one wrist against one side of the headboard and doing the same with the other. "Spread your legs!" "No!" "Spread them before I do it myself!" Elena reluctantly spread her legs. "Good girl. Acting more like that I might let you call Klaus." Elena's legs went further at hearing that. "Someone is flexible." Ronny said with a twinkle in his eyes as he finished tapping her feet.

Elena lie flat on the bed with her arms and legs tied causing her to be completely exposed. "You are beautiful Elena, and you are going to love the way it feels with me inside you." "Not likely." "Keep talking and I will find something to fill your mouth." Elena instantly shut up knowing exactly what he meant.

Then she felt it.

The feeling she had been dreading since Ronny took her. "Ronny was inside her and raping her, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it except prey Klaus was close to finding her. "Fuck! Ah yes Elena!" Ronny moaned as he thrust in and out of Elena. "You know since you're being so good I might untie you so I have better access to other parts of your body." Ronny said with a grin. "Fuck you, you pervert!" Elena spat.

"So you want to be feisty? I like that." Ronny said thrusting harder into her causing her to scream in pain. "Stop! Please!" Elena cried. "Don't bet on that babe." Ronny said sucking on one of her breast.

* * *

"Klaus we found him!" Kol said busting through the bedroom door. "Where does that Son of a bitch have Elena?" "The idiot never even left Florida, he is at his dead brother house." "Well what are you waiting on lets go get Elena!" Klaus shouted.

Mason, Elijah, Kol and Klaus all rushed outside and got in the SUV and sped over to Peter's house.

* * *

Ronny had gotten off Elena and started beating her. Elena's face had bruises all over it including a swollen lip and two black eyes even some dried blood from her bloody nose. "Stop. I'll do anything just please stop!"

* * *

As soon as they got to the house where Elena was being held Klaus could hear her sobs and cries for Ronny to stop, but Klaus knew Ronny wasn't going to stop until he killed Elena so Kol, Mason, Elijah and Klaus bust the door down and ran in. Klaus followed the cries of Elena calling out for him now that she knew he was there from the noisy of the door busting open.

"Klaus! Help!" Elena cried but was slapped in the face again. Klaus opened the door to the room and saw Elena tied up naked making his temper rise. "What did you do to her? I said what did you do to her!" "We had some fun. The way my cock slid straight in her was amazing, and the feeling just made me explode." Ronny said with a smirk earning himself a punch in the face.

Klaus kept punching and kicking Ronny until Kol ran in the room stopping Klaus from killing him. "Klaus I got him, go to Elena." "Klaus I'm so sorry I should have left the bathroom with you." "It's not your fault Elena, just tell me how badly you're hurt." "It looks worse than it feels, so don't worry about me Klaus I'll put some ice on my eyes and they'll be good as new."

"Elijah I need a knife!" Klaus said wanting to get Elena out of there. He cut the tape from both her wrist and feet then helped her sit up. "Where is your dress?" "I don't know, he took it threw it somewhere I didn't see." Klaus looked around the room and found it, but saw the strap was broken.

"Here wear this!" Klaus said giving Elena his shirt. "What is wrong with my dress?" She asked. "He ripped the strap." Elena nodded and put Klaus' shirt on.

"I'm going to lift you Elena tell me if it hurts." "Ok." Klaus gently tried to lift her but he heard Elena's sharp intake of breath. "I'm sorry." Klaus said taking back his hands. "It's fine Klaus, just pick me up and look straight ahead and not at me."

Elena clenched her jaw this time so Klaus wouldn't be able to hear the pain she was in, but she couldn't hold the tears in. "Elena I can't take you to the car with you in pain." "Klaus, I love you and I know you're strong so yes you can."

Klaus practically ran down the stairs and out the house to get Elena to the back seat. "I guess this means no sex for a while." "Seriously Klaus?" Elena said not being able to stop her laugh. "I just had to lighten the mood love. Your black and blue when that should be me and I feel terrible."

"Klaus it isn't your fault it was that scum's fault, now stop blaming yourself!" Elena said as Kol, Elijah and Mason walked out the covered in blood. "I don't think we'll have any problems with that scum anymore." Klaus said happy.

"Good. Now take me home, I want an ice pack and some sort of pain reliever." Elena said laying her throbbing face on Klaus' bare chest.

* * *

**I'm not going to give you any lame excuses on the late update like homework or being busy because I've graduated. The truth is I started it and then just kept neglecting to write the rest of it. (No longer a three-shot will be longer!) Also remember to read Daddy's Little Girl then vote on the poll on my profile.**


End file.
